Chapitres 7, 8, 9, 10
Chapitre 7 Pour les lecteurs : Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus long désormais. Aujourd'hui, je vais à la manifestation. Je pris mon portable, mon sac à dos, dans lequel je mis une bouteille et un sandwich préparé par ma mon père. Il a obtenu un jour de congé aujourd'hui. Je rajouta une veste dans mon sac, ainsi qu'un parapluie au cas-où il pleuve. Maintenant, direction le onzième arrondissement de Paris pour la manifestation. Mes parents fermèrent la porte de notre maison après que nous fumes sorti. On se dirigea vers le tunnel pour prendre le métro. Une fois à l'intérieur, on patienta assis pendant dix minutes. On descendit du métro. Pour ce qui est de mes vêtements, j'avais opté pour une chemise blanche et un jean bleu clair. Des habits simples, quoi. Mes cheveux étaient attachés en nattes, comme tout les jours. Je tenais une pancarte où j'avais marqué des punchline au sujet du climat. Une fois au lieu de rendez-vous, je fus surprise du monde qu'il y avait. Franchement, je me sens seule d'habitude à militer. Découvrir que je me suis trompée me fait du bien. Je me sens à ma place parmi tous ces gens. On a but commun. Je sympathise avec une fille un peu plus âgée que moi et une autre famille. Je me sens à l'abri de tous ces cons de mon collège, qui font que ma vie est un enfer et qui ne s'intéresse qu'aux jeux vidéos, à Jul ou au foot. C'est ici, avec tous ces gens que j'aimerai passé ma vie au lieu d'aller dans ce putain de collège ! La manifestation commence. Nous crions différentes choses en levant nos pancartes, déterminés. Dans la manifestation, il y a pas mal de personnes mais au final quand on pense à l'échelle du monde entier, on se dit que ça ne représente pas tellement de personnes qui se battent pour la climat. Et il n'y a pas tellement de manifestations pour cela, d'ailleurs. Je pense que c'est un sujet très important mais que les gens sont très mal informés là-dessus. Qu'un jour quelqu'un produira un déclic. Ou peut-être que l'on produira ce déclic tous ensemble. Je ne sais pas. Mais en général, quand une cause est assez méconnue mais importante, quelqu'un qui a du courage et pas peur de parler en public (ce sera pas moi étant donné ma timidité mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me battre) fera vraiment changer les choses. J'ai de l'espoir pour le climat. Je pense que ça se produira comme que ça s'est produit pour le racisme, l'homophobie, tout ça. Parce que les vieux, pour la plupart, s'en foutent. Ils ne seront plus là quand notre planète sera devenue une vraie déchetterie et qu'on sera obligé d'aller vivre sur Mars. Alors que nous, les jeunes on devra faire avec. On se rend bien compte que c'est pas possible, qu'il faut agir. Nous, les jeunes, nous sommes les espoirs. Les espoirs du futur. JE suis un espoir du futur. Quand la manifestation se finit, je me sens heureuse. Motivée, je dirai même encore plus qu'avant d'y aller. J'ai envie de revivre ce moment. Je sais que mes parents sont désormais vraiment convaincus par mes projets. C'était tellement bien Je songe qu'une fois rentrée, je commanderai sur Internet un t-shirt personnalisé avec des punchline sur le climat dessus. Je m'apprêtais à passer sur un passage piéton, seulement je ne regarda pas si des voitures arrivaient. Et une arriva si vite, elle n'eût pas le temps de s'arrêter, je fus renversée. Et là, le noir. Juste le noir. Je me réveilla à l'hôpital. J'avais un plâtre à la jambe gauche. Ma mère dormait sur une chaise. Je la réveilla, elle me sourit. -Que s'est-il passé ? J'avais oublié ce qui s'était produit. Juste que j'étais allée à une manifestation et après, je sais plus. -Nous étions allés à une manifestation pour le climat, hier. Cela t'as vraiment plu, comme tu étais sur un petit nuage car tu as adoré, au retour tu n'as pas fait attention, tu as traversé un passage piéton sans vérifier si une voiture arrivée ou pas, et une est arrivée et t'a foncé dedans. Tu as eu de la chance, ajouta-t-elle. Ne refais plus jamais ça, c'est bien compris ? -Je te le promets. J'ai une jambe cassée, n'est-ce pas ? -Oui, confirma ma mère. -J'en ai pour combien de temps ? -Un mois et demi. Ou peut-être, deux, nous verrons. -Et où est papa ? -Il est allé chercher des cafés. Justement, à ce moment là, mon père fit irruption dans la pièce. Je vis qu'il était rassuré et soulagé de me voir. Il me déposa un baiser sur le front : -Comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-il doucement. -Ça peut aller, grommelai-je. -Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! Ne recommences plus, d'accord ? gronda-t-il. -Promis, jurai-je. Le lundi suivant, je revins au collège. On se foutu de ma gueule car j'avais des béquilles. Mais je les ignorais. Jusqu'au moment où je reçu un énième croche-patte. J'étais là, comme une conne, étalée au milieu d'un couloir, Quentin et sa bande se tordant de rire. Ils prirent bien soin de jeter mes béquilles loin de moi pour que je ne relève pas. -Au revoir ! dit mon harceleur d'un ton méprisant. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, une prof passa à côté de moi. Je voyais bien qu'il avait l'air inquiet. Il était grand, jeune (environ vingt-cinq ou vingt-six ans ?), aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, je le trouvai plutôt beau, honnêtement. Je me sentais surtout ridicule. Il eût l'air vraiment surpris et inquiet lorsqu'il m'aperçu. Il me donna sa main pour que je me relève et attrapa mes béquilles. -Que s'est-il passé ? -Je... Je suis tombée, balbutiai-je. -Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il sur un ton inquiet. -Ça va, merci monsieur. Pendant toute la journée, l'image de ce très beau professeur me tourna dans la tête comme une vidéo qu'on lirait en boucle sur YouTube. Le soir, j'y pensa encore. Je parvins à m'endormir au bout de très longtemps. Les jours suivants, mon harcèlement continua (rien d'étonnant). Je croisa ce mystérieux prof plusieurs fois. Souvent, il m'adressait un sourire et me saluait. Il était vraiment mignon. Comme j'ai un teint très pâle, lorsque je rougis, ça se voit beaucoup. Et je ne vous cache pas qu'il me fait beaucoup rougir. Je crois que je suis tombée sous son charme. Chapitre 8 La sonnerie retentit. Je saisis mes béquilles et sortit de la salle de classe. Depuis quelques jours désormais, j'avais pris l'habitude d'attendre le prof qui me plait beaucoup à la sortie de sa salle de classe, à chaque récréation. J'ai appris qu'il est prof d'anglais, qu'il est d'origine anglaise et qu'il se nomme M.Awaker. Il a les 6°2, les 6°3, les 4°5 et les 3°3. Je marcha en direction de sa salle de classe. Je l'attendis dehors. Des élèves de quatrième sortirent, me regardant avec curiosité. Une fois tous les élèves partit, je salua M.Awaker, il m'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux : -Bonjour Héloïse. Comment vas-tu ? -Je vais bien, merci. Il secoua un paquet de feuilles qu'il tenait dans sa main : -J'ai beaucoup de copies à corrigés, moi, je t'avoue que j'ai un peu la flemme de m'y mettre, mais... Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. -Bon courage, dis-je avec un petite sourire. -Merci. -Au revoir, monsieur. -Au revoir Héloïse. Au moment où je passa le pas de la porte, Quentin se jeta sur moi et me plaqua contre le mur. -Si tu... Il n'eût pas le temps de continuer, la scène n'avait pas échappé à M.Awaker. Je savais qu'il se doutait plus ou moins que j'avais un problème avec certains élèves, il ne m'ignore jamais dans les couloirs et voit donc tout ce qui se passe lorsqu'il passe à côté de moi. Il se dirigea vers nous, mécontent. -Que se passe-t-il ici ? Une expression de peur apparut sur le visage de Quentin. -Euh... Rien du tout, assurai-je. M.Awaker me fixa droit dans les yeux, incrédule : -En es-tu bien sûre, Héloïse ? -Absolument. -Bon très bien, alors tu peux partir. Il resta tout de même planter là, dans le couloirs, pendant plusieurs secondes, me fixant. Je pense qu'il ne me croyait pas trop. Et il avait raison de ne pas me croire. Il voulait sans doute vérifier que Quentin ne me saute pas dessus à la première occasion. M.Awaker avait l'air inquiet pour moi. Le lendemain : J'étais tranquillement en train de manger à une table de huit personnes, qui pour le moment n'en comptait que quatre. J'avais pris soin de m'éloigner des autres élèves de cette table, qui ne cessaient de me jeter des regards noirs que je peinais à ignorer. Je vis que Quentin était à une table un peu plus loin. Il me regarda très brièvement et recula sa chaise. Je remarqua qu'il se dirigeait vers moi, tandis que j'avalais mon morceau de poulet de travers : les ennuies arrivent... Son éternel sourire méprisant aux lèvres, mon harceleur vint s'asseoir sur la table où je mangeais. Il piocha une des pâtes qui se trouvait dans mon assiette et l'engloutit : -C'est comme ça que tu t'habilles aujourd'hui, Petits Lolos ? C'est le nouveau surnom qu'il me donne. "Lolo" parce que mon prénom est "Héloïse" est que dans "Héloïse" il y a "Lo" donc ça fait "Lolo". Et Lolo, ça veut aussi dire "seins". Comme j'ai onze ans et toujours pas de seins, il se fout de ma gueule à cause de ça. En plus, je suis pas la seule à pas en avoir ! Mais c'est vrai que la plupart des filles en ont... Je portais aujourd'hui un pull rose bonbon avec écrit dessus "There is no Planet B", c'est un t-shirt que j'ai personnalisais moi-même sur un site exprès. J'apprécie le rose et on se moque de moi à cause de ça. Je préfère le bleu foncé mais ça n'exclue pas le rose. Je trouvais ça stylé d'écrire en vert fluo sur du rose "There is no Planet B", une devise d'écologiste. Mon pantalon était juste un jean. Ouais, clairement, le problème vient de mon t-shirt. Mais je préfère m'abstenir de toute réponse envers la question de Quentin. J'attends juste que la suite arrive, la suite du châtiment. C'est alors que mon harceleur prit de l'eau et la mélangea au poulot et aux pattes. Il écrasa la nourriture et rajouta le pain sec du self, qu'il coupa en petits morceaux. Il mélangea tout et cracha dedans. J'avais envie de pleuré : j'en avais marre de pas manger ! Marre que cet idiot me fasse chier ! -Bon appétit ! cracha Quentin. Mes voisins de table se marraient alors qu'on venait de me supprimer le droit de bouffer, encore une fois ! Le soir, je rentra chez moi. Le lendemain, j'allais au collège. Le soir, je rentra chez moi. C'est tout le temps la même chose, mes journées se ressemblent. Je n'en peux plu. Mais je survis et parfois je me demande comment je fais pour tenir bon. Ce soir-là, en rentrant, ma mère saisit une évaluation de Math et me la tendit : -Tu peux m'expliquer ça, Héloïse ? Je baissa les yeux, penaude. L'évaluation en question était donc une éval' de math. Je n'avais pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout travailler pour cette évaluation. Et comme je déteste les maths, j'ai même pas essayé de comprendre le contrôle. J'ai répondu totalement au hasard des trucs débiles. La seule matière où j'ai envie de faire des efforts et la S.V.T, et à la rigueur, la géographie. -Je-je suis désolé, maman... -Ça me déçoit vraiment ce que tu fais là... -Vraiment désolé ! insistai-je en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je passa la soirée à pleurer. Ma mère ne s'énerva même pas. Je voyais qu'elle était déçue, très déçue et j'aurais préféré qu'elle se mette à crier que de la décevoir. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas lui dire, pour le harcèlement. Je la décevrai encore plus, après. Désormais, je décida de bosser à fond. C'est vrai que le harcèlement me décourage complétement mais je ne supporte pas de décevoir ma mère. Et puis, si je continue avec des notes comme ça, ça va devenir irrattrapables, tellement que finirai avec un métier pourri. Déjà que maintenant, c'est suffisamment difficile à rattraper autant ne pas empirer ma situation. Je travaillerai jour et nuit, si il le faut, pour rattraper. Chapitre 9 Je me réveilla en sursaut, haletante : j'avais rêvé que mon harceleur me violait. Les relation sexuelles était pas un truc de gamins de onze ans. Mais j'avais pourtant rêvé de ça. Je me sentais vraiment traumatisé. Tout ce que j'avais vécu durant ces trois dernières années défila dans ma tête comme un film. Certains passages me traumatisèrent tellement que je me mis à pleurer, enfouissant ma tête dans mon oreiller. Je ne supportais pas toutes ces rumeurs, ces coups, ces moqueries Je l'avais encore en travers pour la simple et bonne raison que ça ne s'était pas arrêté. Pour moi, personnes n'est digne de confiance. Un secret confié à quelqu'un lui pèse. Il sera donc obligé de prévenir quelqu'un d'autre quoiqu'il arrive. Avant de me faire harceler, je croyais qu'il y avait pas mal de gens à qui on pouvait faire confiance mais en fait non. Par exemple, si je parle de mon harcèlement à mes parents, ils ne peuvent pas tenir la promesse de ne pas en parler. Ils se sentiront obliger d'en parler aux personnes de mon collège à un moment ou à un autre. Pauline, c'était quelqu'un de réservé au début. Ca allait, elle avait l'air cool. OK, elle est toujours réservée. OK, elle est relativement cool. Mais elle est pas complétement ''cool. Parfois, elles se moquent de moi comme tous les autres de ma classe. Elle suit le troupeau, comme un mouton idiot. Ce qui prouve qu'elle n'est pas réellement une personne de confiance. Et souvent, quand vous confiez des secrets à votre meilleur ami, personne en qui vous faites entièrement confiance, qui ne vous as jamais trahis, cette personne vous trahira à un moment ou à un autre. Trahir un secret ou une personne, c'est pas forcément divulguer le secret à travers toute l'école ou coucher avec une autre personne, si votre meilleur ami est votre petit(e) ami(e). Trahir un secret, par exemple, ça peut juste être en parler à ses parents parce que ça nous tourne en boucle dans la tête. Et pour moi, c'est une trahison suffisante. Parfois, on lâche un ou deux trucs censés resté secret, comme ça, sans le vouloir. Ce n'est pas forcément fait exprès. Mais ça peut avoir de gros impactes. C'est la preuve que personne n'est digne de confiance. Avec le harcèlement, on apprend à ne rien dire à personne, on apprend, qu'en réalité, on est dans un monde rempli de cons et que rares sont les personnes réellement sympas (sympa ne veut pas dire digne de confiance). Tout le monde a des défauts. Sauf que certains défauts apportent beaucoup de souffrances aux autres. Tout le monde a déjà fait souffrir quelqu'un. Après ça, on est rongé par la culpabilité. On s'en veut à mort, et pourtant, on recommence. Certaines personnes ne recommencent pas. Mais ces gens-là sont très rares. Et même si tu recommences pas, ça a des impactes terribles. On peut pas juste pardonner comme ça. C'est pour ça, qu'à mes yeux, désolé si ça fait un peu "Dr House", mais, tout le monde ment. On ne peut faire confiance à personne. Tout le monde fait des trucs cons. Et même si ça arrive pas si souvent, on peut pas prévoir quand ça va arriver à nos proches. Et ça peut arriver à des moments où on est très mal, et ça peut donc nous détruire. Mes larmes coulaient en si grand nombre que mon oreiller était trempé. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Je refusais d'aller au collège demain. Mais j'étais obligé. Pas question de faire l'école buissonnière. Ou mes notes descendraient considérablement. Alors que mon but était de rendre ma mère fière de moi. Des années que je parviens plus à m'endormir avant minuit. Et pourtant, je continuer à avancer parce sinon mes notes sont fichues. Je me rends au collège. Je croise mon beau prof, M.Awaker, qui me salue avec un sourire, comme d'habitude. Les gens se moquent de moi : -Dégage de là, sale conne ! me crie Yacynthe avec un croche patte. Encore une fois, je tombe. Alors que je suis en béquilles. Heureusement, je suis maintenant habituée à ce coup-là, je me dépêche donc de les ramasser et de me remettre sur pied, avant qu'ils les lancent plus loin. En classe d'arts plastiques, la prof me félicite pour mon travaille qui avance bien (et qui est très beau !). Quentin est jaloux. Et vous savez ce que fait ce connard ? Il vient cracher sur mon travaille et étale la bave sur ma feuille. Tout le monde se marre alors que cet idiot vient de massacrer mon dessin que j'ai mis trois plombs à faire. Je fixe mes pieds sans rien dire. Quand la prof repasse pour voir si ça avance, elle me regarde, déçue : -Qu'as-tu fais là, Héloïse ? Tu vas me le refaire pour la semaine ! Je baisse la tête, honteuse. -Désolé, murmurai-je. Le soir, je rentre, épuisée de cette journée de harcèlement. Pourtant, je me mets au travaille. Je continue mes devoirs malgré ma fatigue intense. Je ne comprends rien aux exercices : déjà parce que je n'ai pas bossé depuis des lustres, et ensuite parce que mon cerveau est occupé par tous les évènements de la journée. Je travaille dur pour tenter de rattraper mon retard. A vingt-deux heures, je suis encore en train de bosser (chose que mes parents ignorent). Je continue, encore et encore. Jusqu'à tout finir. Mais je ne parviens pas à tout rattraper. Le lendemain, ma mère vint me réveiller. -Héloïse, que... Je me suis endormis sur ma table. -D'accord, je t'ai demandé de travailler. Mais pas jusqu'à minuit ! Tu dois être épuisée ! C'est n'importe quoi, vraiment ! Tu ne sais pas trouver de juste milieu entre rien faire et trop faire ! Et voilà. Je l'ai déçu. Encore une fois. -Tu vas rester à la maison pour aujourd'hui, ma puce. Tu vas te reposer. Ah, enfin du positif. Je ne vais pas aller au collège. Je ne vais pas voir Aaron, Yacynthe, Quentin et tous les autres ! Yes, yes, yes ! Je retourna au lit et je m'endormis du premier coup. Le lendemain, mon père me réveilla. Au collège, on travaille sur un nouveau truc en SVT. Et j'ai obtenu une super-note, heureusement, Quentin n'a pas eu le temps de saccager mon boulot. A la récré, il vient me frapper les côtes. Alors que je me tords de douleur, mon harceleur se marre. Ma journée s'ensuivit d'insultes : "pute", "connasse", "tapette" et j'en passe et des meilleurs. A la maison, je travaille encore. Mais quand même moins qu'avant-hier. Je vois bien que je ne suis pas productive. C'est difficile. Le soir, mon père vint me jouer "Love of my life" pour m'endormir. Quel bonheur ! Je m'endors, bercée par le son des cordes. Le matin, je vais au collège. Le soir je reviens. Le jour d'après, encore. Et on me bouscule et on se fout de ma gueule et ça s'arrête jamais. Jusqu'au jour, en décembre, où ça devient du cyberharcèlement Chapitre 10 On était un mercredi après-midi. Qui dit mercredi après-midi, dit pas de cours ! Je peux enfin souffler. Mon père toqua à la porte de ma chambre. -Entrez ! criai-je. Il ouvrit la porte et se rapprocha de moi : -Ma fille, je veux te parler. Je peux m'asseoir ? -Bien sûr. Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? -Tu sais, j'ai trouvé cet emploie dans une usine à pâtes. Au début, j'avais un bon salaire et je ne faisais pas trop d'heures. Mais maintenant, mon patron veut que je travaille plus. Ou mon salaire baissera nettement. Il a besoin de mains en plus, ce que je peux comprendre. Je lui ai proposé de recruter davantage et lui disant que j'avais moi-même une fille et une femme, et que donc cela pouvait se révéler compliqué. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas son problème et qu'embaucher était plus dur que ce que je pensais. J'ai essayé de négocier, mais rien à faire. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Mais je n'ai pas la choix, me dit-il d'un ton grave. Je vis rouge, serrant les dents d'énervement : -On a toujours le choix ! Tu ne penses qu'à ton salaire, et même pas à ta famille ! J'en ai marre ! MARRE ! Sors de ma chambre tout de suite ! J'étais vraiment énervé ! Rien ne va dans ma vie ! Je me fais harceler, mon père n'est jamais là pour moi ! Et enfin, il était là ! Et au final, non, désolé pour moi, mais ça recommencera comme avant, quand il travaillait jusqu'à pas d'heure ! Je ne pas supporter un truc pareil ! Mon père me regarda et je pus remarquer qu'une larme glissa de son oeil pour retomber sur sa joue. Il avait l'air tellement désolé... Mais ça ne suffisait pas ! C'était bien beau d'être désolé ! Mais après, faut assumer ! Vous voyez ? On peut pas faire confiance aux gens ! Quand y'a un truc heureux qui arrive dans ma vie, c'est toujours trop beau pour être vrai ! Et encore une fois ! J'allumais mon ordinateur. Comme j'avais fini tous les livres de l'univers de JRR Tolkien, l'auteur du Seigneur des Anneaux et de Bilbo Le Hobbit, le préquel du Seigneur des Anneaux, je décida de me mettre aux films, Le Seigneur des Anneaux et Le Hobbit. Mais la version longue, par la courte. Même si la version longue des films dure très longtemps, je ne veux pas rater des morceaux, des références, ce genre de choses. Trois heures plus tard, j'avais finis "Le Seigneur des Anneaux 1 : La communauté de l'anneau". Franchement, c'était super ! La plupart des adaptations de livres au cinéma sont pas géniales, ou même quand elles sont bien, les réalisateurs enlèvent des trucs vraiment clés pour tout. Mais là, c'est superbement bien réalisé ! J'aime beaucoup les images et les acteurs jouent très bien ! Mon personnage préféré est Aragorn. Déjà, parce qu'on va pas se le cacher, il est très beau. Et puis je le trouve stylé, il nous surprend toujours. J'aime beaucoup quand ils retournent en arrière, de son passé. Je trouve son histoire intéressante, il a toujours beaucoup de choses à raconter. Il est très courageux et gentil. C'est un ''bon gars, comme dirait ma grand-mère... Comme j'ai un portable, j'ai décidé d'installer des réseaux sociaux, comme ça je pourrai parler du climat dessus. J'ai installé Facebook, Twitter et Instagram. Mes parents savent pas que j'ai les réseaux sociaux. Ils seraient d'accord pour Musical.ly et Snapchat, sauf que c'est justement les deux réseaux qui m'intéressent pas. Instragram, ils ont dit non. Et Twitter et Facebook, c'est pour les plus de treize ans. J'ai seulement onze ans. Pour ça non plus, ils sont pas d'accord du coup. Moi, je suis plus à ça prés. Je suis consciente que j'utilise mon vrai nom et mon vrai prénom, que c'est dangereux car je pourrai être victime de pédophilie, que des gens vont me harceler. Mais le climat est plus important. Je veux pas utiliser les réseaux pour me faire mousser. Juste pour expliquer mon point de vue et convaincre d'autres gens. Rencontrer des personnes qui ont le même centre d'intérêt que moi. En plus, passer mon temps sur les écrans me permet d'oublier ma vie de merde : mon harcèlement et mon père qui va recommencer à travailler durement. J'ai entendu ma mère gueulée : elle aussi doit être énervé. Quand j'y pense, j'ai peut-être était un peu dur avec mon père... C'est vrai que ça me soule qu'il travaille autant mais à mon avis ce n'est pas si simple. Mais c'est vrai que sur le moment, j'étais vraiment énervée, et je me suis emportée. Je consulta mon portable : vingt-et-une heure. Et on avait toujours pas mangé. Je sortis de ma chambre et chemina en direction de la cuisine. Là-bas je trouva ma mère, le regard dans le vague, les yeux rempli de tristesse, ses joues rouges étaient le signe qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Elle était assise sur les genoux de mon père, qui avait un sentiment d'impuissance et de regret sur le visage. Il caressait son bras d'une main. Lorsqu'il me vit, il s'efforça de me sourire. Ma mère me jeta à peine un regard. Mon père me fit signe de venir, je marcha vers lui et me blottis dans ses bras. -Je suis désolé, hoqueta-t-il. -Je suis triste que tu doives recommencer à travailler comme avant. Mais c'est comme ça. Et désolé de m'être emportée comme ça, c'est juste que je n'aime pas être toute seule et maman non plus. On détestait cette époque où tu revenais beaucoup trop tard. -Je te pardonne. Je comprends tout à fait ta réaction. Je vais essayer de trouver une solution mais en attendant, je ne pourrai pas faire autrement, d'accord ? Je hocha la tête. Mon père me sourit. -Sinon, j'ai regardé Le Seigneur des Anneaux 1 en film aujourd'hui. -Ah, et c'était bien ? Pour ma part, je l'aime beaucoup. -Oui, c'était super ! dis-je avec enthousiasme. C'est une excellente adaptation du tome un. -Je suis d'accord. Je resta là, contre mes parents quelques minutes. Puis je me décida à me lever pour aller voir si quelqu'un avait liké mes publications. Une fois dans ma chambre, je consulta donc mon Facebook, mon Twitter, et mon Instagram. J'avais énormément de notifications. Ça commence bien ! Beaucoup de gens doivent être intéressés par mes projets. Je cliqua sur la première notif' pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Lorsque je m'aperçus de ce que c'était, je me rendis compte que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas me crée de compte Facebook... Un message de Quentin Lukinoie : Va te faire foutre, sale pute. Un message de Quentin Lukinoie : Tu crois vraiment que tes trucs de merde sur l'écologie intéressent quelqu'un ! Liké par Clémence Coroie, Mathile Heyna, Gila Criard, Mélusine Japatis, Quentin Lukinoie, Yacynthe Paulo et Aaron Melkore. Un message de Quentin Lukinoie : Tu ferais mieux de te suicider, tu sers à rien à part à foutre le bordel dans ma vie ! Tu vois pas que tu fais chier tout le monde ? Si tu te suicides, on sera tous bien content ! Liké par Clémence Coroie, Mathile Heyna, Gila Criard, Mélusine Japatis, Quentin Lukinoie, Yacynthe Paulo et Aaron Melkore Un message de Quentin Lunkinoie : Il faut toujours que tu dises aux gens ce qu'ils doivent faire ou ne pas faire, mais t'as pas compris qu'on en a rien à foutre de la planète ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qui nous intéresse ? Liké par Clémence Coroie, Mathile Heyna, Gila Criard, Mélusine Japatis, Quentin Lukinoie, Yacynthe Paulo et Aaron Melkore Un message de Pauline Duguenaise :'' Écoute, c'est pas pour te vexer, mais on en a rien rien à foutre de ce que tu dis.'' Liké par Clémence Coroie, Mathile Heyna, Gila Criard, Mélusine Japatis, Quentin Lukinoie, Yacynthe Paulo et Aaron Melkore Un message de Yacynthe Paulo : Haha, mdr, la planète est en danger ? Pourquoi alors y'a autant d'arbre sur la Terre ? T'as trop regardé Tchoupi, toi ! Liké par Clémence Coroie, Mathile Heyna, Gila Criard, Mélusine Japatis, Quentin Lukinoie, Yacynthe Paulo et Aaron Melkore Un message de Yacynthe Paulo : Mais t'as vu ta tête ! Comment tu peux mettre une tête pareil en photo de profil sur les réseaux sociaux ! Les gens risquent de faire une crise cardiaque en la voyant ! '' Quentin Lukinoie a liké le commentaire de Yacynthe Paulo et y a répondu par : ''Mais tellement ! Y'a que les maternelles pour se faire des tresses ! Laurie Canneyre : Hahaha !!! Nan mais c'est un truc de ouf comme tes vêtements sont moches ! C'est pas de l'originalité à ce niveau-là, c'est des goût de merde ! Clémence Coroie, Mathile Heyna, Gila Criard, Mélusine Japatis, Quentin Lukinoie, Yacynthe Paulo et Aaron Melkore ont liké. Réponses à des commentaires : Mais ouais ! Je sais pas où elle a acheté ses vêtements, c'est pas possible ! C'est normal, c'est une plouc ! lol, ouais ! Qu'est-ce que t'es conne en plus d'être moche... Le nombre de commentaires, de réponses aux commentaires et de likes montaient en flèche. J'avais dit "au point où j'en suis, autant avoir des réseaux sociaux". Mais au final, il fallait pas que j'aie des réseaux sociaux, regardez où ça m'a mené. Je me mis à pleurer, mes larmes coulaient à flot, je ne pouvais les stopper. J'avais envie de me venger, de leur faire sentir ce qu'ils me faisaient sentir. Lorsque je vis, ce commentaire-là de Pauline, ce fut encore pire : Pauline Duguenaise a dit : Vous voulez son numéro de téléphone ? Je l'ai, elle me l'a donné comme une conne, le premier jour mdr. Évidemment, ils ont tous dit "oui" ! Bien sûre qu'ils le voulaient ! Encore une preuve qu'on ne peut faire confiance à personne ! Les être à l'apparence innocente se révèlent être les pires. Jusqu'à maintenant, Pauline ne m'a envoyé aucun message. Elle ne m'a pas du tout harcelé. Mais au final, voilà ! Je reçu très rapidement des messages de Quentin : Quentin : Salut ! Tu vas bien bb ? Je le bloqua immédiatemment sauf que une minute plus tard, il fut de retour avec un nouveau compte. Sur Instagram, des gens de mon collège avaient commentés comme sur Facebook. Sur Twitter aussi. Le même genre de commentaire que sur Facebook. Je finis par supprimer tous les réseaux, sauf que je ne supportais pas de ne pas savoir ce qu'on disait sur moi, alors je les ré-installa. Pour les messages, des tonnes m'ont en envoyés : Mais t'es qu'une grosse pute, en fait ! Crève, sale connasse ! T'as piqué tes vêtements à un SDF ? Rend sa taie d'oreiller à Dobby ! T'as vraiment rien à faire de ta vie, tellement que tu publies des trucs dignes d'une grosse pétasse ! Je les bloquais tous, mais il revenaient à la charge, et puis il y en a tellement que c'est difficile de tous les bloquer. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'éteignis mon portable pour souffler. Je me jeta sur mon lit et recommença à pleurer : je souffrais depuis tant d'années... Mais là, c'était devenu bien pire ! J'avais envie de faire un break dans ma vie. Pas un break comme des vacances où tu pars deux semaines et tu reviens après. Nan, un break où je fréquente qui je veux, où personne ne me fais chier, où j'aie à ne m'occuper de rien, un break qui durai le temps que j'ai envie... Seulement, c'est impossible. Et dés que je vais rallumer mon portable, je vais tomber sur tous ces messages d'insultes qu'on m'a envoyé ! Je déteste tous le monde ! C'est une preuve que dans ce monde, il n'y a que des cons !!! J'en ai marre ! MARRE ! Je peux plus ! On est le dix décembre et je suis déjà à bout !'' '' Catégorie:Chapitres Catégorie:Livres Catégorie:Nos plus profondes convictions